


Breed Profile: Cheshire

by skinsuit



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (1951), Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/skinsuit
Summary: A humorous piece, written as breed profile for Cheshire cats.





	

**Breed:** Cheshire Size:

**Size** : Varies can be the size of lion or a maine coone, to a sinapura.

**Physical characteristics:** a sturdy compact cat, with a broad chest and thick set legs, wide eyes that range from copper to purple to blue. Usually comes in tabby stripes , in colors: brown, gray, purple and orange.It’s tail is fluffy and full. And it’s distinctive disappearing grin.

**Personality Characteristics:** Known for it’s grin this breed is a curious and intelligent cat. Very vocal, can talk, usually enjoys telling riddles, quotations and expressing it’s opinion in a rye fashion. If takes a liking it’s owner it can be affectionate but fickle.

**History:** the first known Cheshire cat slipped through a rift in our reality, near Cheshire England. It came back with a child known as Alice Liddel. This cat bred with Alice’s cat Dinah and the resulting kittens are crossbreeds. Alice’s family friend  & wizard Lewis Carroll was charmed by such creatures and took a female known as Jezebel and bred it with a British Shorthair. Since then attempts to breed Cheshire cats with more placid, docile cats have mostly failed. However it was noted by Alice herself that kittens were not as intelligent as their father, despite their playfulness, grins and ability to disappear and re-appear. They were favorites of the British gentry in the mid to late 19th century. Though considered less highly by the their servants. The breed was first introduced to North America by witch Lady Slyvia St.James-Featherstonehaugh in 1909. A black and white Cheshire crossbreed called ‘Africa Jack’ was a favorite of H.P. Lovecraft. A favorite of magic users, hollywood stars, and eccentrics the Cheshire Cat’s intelligence, strange grin and charming riddles keep it’s breed from going extinct. Noted 21st century owners include the Author Neil Gaiman, Director Tim Burton, Comicbook writer Alan Moore and socialite Paris Hilton.

**Recommendations:** THIS IS NOT A BREED FOR FIRST TIME CAT OWNERS AND PEOPLE WHO CAN’T DO MAIGC OR CAN’T AFFORD ANYONE TO DO MAGIC FOR THEM. This breed is almost nigh impossible to control, and if you don’t earn it’s respect, then it will literally vanish. WITHOUT MAGIC you cannot neuter it.

**Common riddles:** Q: “what causes grief when empty and peace when full?” A: “My Bowl- feed me.” Q: “What is precious to me and you see no value in?” A: “The mouse I left in you shoe its a gift?” Q: “Why did the cat wake it’s human at 3 am.” A: “No reason.” Q: “What is full of shit and not running for political office?” A: “My litter box.”


End file.
